runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alloy Miniquest
This is a very short miniquest that was quietly added in the Precious Protection update. Walkthrough Doric To start, talk to Doric north of Falador and select the new option “What is it you’re working on there?” * Player: What are you working on there? * Doric: Nothing. * Player: It looks like something. * Doric: It isn’t. * Player: Well um.. Okay… * Doric: Wait! Can you help me with something? * Player: What is it? * Doric: I’ve been working on- * Player: Oh! So it was something? * Doric: Uh, yeah. Anyway. I’ve been working on creating a Runite-Adamantite Alloy, but I can’t quite get it right. * Player: What do you want me to do about that? * Doric: Can you take this to Thurgo? Its my Theories, and I’d like his advice. * Player: Sure, I’ll be there and back in a minute. Thurgo Head to Thurgo southwest of Port Sarim and use the Alloy Theories on him. * Thurgo: What is it you’ve got there? * Player: Doric said he was working on some kind of Runite-Adamantite Alloy- * Thurgo: Yes, yes, I see that. What does he need? * Player: He says there’s some problem, but he can’t figure it out. I’m here for your advice. * Thurgo: Well, this is very, very complex, but I can’t find anything wrong with the physical aspects. * Thurgo: However, there is the element of magic involved. He plans to meld them using Fire Runes? * Player: I don’t know, I didn’t think to look at the plans. * Thurgo: I would take this to Aubury in Varrock to see what he has to say about the magical aspects. * Player: Alright! Aubury Go to Varrock and talk to Aubury there. Use the Alloy Theories on him. * Aubury: Ah yes, Thurgo sent a messenger and said you’d be here. * Aubury: Hmm, well, everything looks in order. * Player: So you don’t know what’s wrong either? * Aubury: I’m afraid not. But I might know someone who will. * Player: Who? * Aubury: Aramun the Smith in Al Kharid is said to use magic alongside his metallurgy sometimes. Perhaps the problem lies in combining the two? * Player: Alright, I’ll go see him. Aramun Travel down to Al Kharid and speak to Aramun there. * Aramun: What is it? * Player: I was told to come here by Aubury, he said you might know what’s wrong with this? * Aramun: Alright, give it here. * Aramun: Hmmm. Hmmmm… Interesting. * Aramun: Ah, simple fix. Here you go. * Player: Thanks! Back to Doric Retrace your steps back to Doric and use the Corrected Alloy Theories on him. * Doric: Welcome back! How as the trip? * Player: Long! But here you go. * Doric: Thanks. * Doric: Wait… What’s the meaning of this? * Player: What do you mean? * Doric: Look here. * Player: “Nice, Doric, I think I’ll take this one.” * Doric: You idiot! Who did you go to? * Player: I went to Thurgo who sent me to Aubury, who then sent me to Aramun. * Doric: ARAMUN!? * Player: Yes! * Doric: You idiot! Get out of my house! You just gave my plans to a thief! He’s stolen my idea! Reward Of course, you can’t expect a reward from Doric after being kicked out of his house. However, you now have the ability to give 10 Runite bars and 10 Adamant bars to Aramun to receive a full set of Aramuntite armour. Category:Aramuntite